Red vs Blue The Freelancer and the Wolf
by FallenAngelWolf113
Summary: Everything was normal for the two teams, that was until an ex-freelancer was sent to blue base. What happens when this freelancer is hiding secrets from everyone and has to expose them to protect them. (This is my first fanfiction and stuff.) WashxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Notice: I don't own anything or anyone but C (Name is revealed later).**

* * *

It was a normal night at blue base, it was late when Church and Wash were watching TV in the living room. Caboose was asleep in his room so the base was quieter then during the day.

"Guys, we have a big problem." Tucker said when he ran in the room.

"What, did Caboose wake up and find the rocket launcher?" Church asked.

"No, command called and said they're sending a freelancer to our base."

The room went silent as the news was taken in. Wash spoke up after a minute or two of silence.

"Did they say which freelance they were sending?"

"They said they were sending Arizona. Do you know anything about Arizona that we should know?"

Before Wash could answer, Church said, "If I remember right, Arizona is a girl and she was a lone wolf during Freelancer."

"How come she was a lone wolf?" Tucker asked curiously.

"She didn't work with he other freelancers on missions, she didn't even have an AI." Church answered.

They stayed up for another hour watching TV. Eventually Wash almost fell asleep, but caught himself and stood up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed."

"Yeah me too, because let's face it, it'll take awhile to explain all of this to Caboose." Church said.

The three exchanged good nights and went to bed. Wash was so tired that he just took off his helmet and fell asleep with his armor on. As he was sleeping, he had a dream.

The moon was full and high up in the sky as he walked through a forest. He eventually came across a clearing that had a river running through the middle of it. There was a girl sitting next to the river with a wolf by her side. When he got closer to the girl, he saw that she was wearing a hoodie with the hood up. He sat down next to the girl and asked, "who are you?"

In a soft voice the girl replied, "my name's not important, but you can call me C."

"Why are you sitting here." He asked, looking at C.

She looked at the wolf sitting at her side and started to pet it, then said, "This is where I go to get away from the world."

He looked at the wolf at her side, and saw that it had black and white fur. It also had piercing light blue eyes and 8 white spots on it's back in the form of an X. He looked back at C to see that her looking at him from the shadow of her hood. He noticed that her eyes were the same piercing light blue as the wolf's eyes. The two didn't realize that they were getting closer to each other till their lips were an inch apart. When their lips touched, he wrapped his arms around her hips to pull her closer. Then she wrapped an arm around his neck while her hand went to pull her hood down. When he was about to see her face, he woke up.

Wash sat up in his bed with a gasp, sweating. He started to think about what that dream was about, but came up with nothing. After 5 minutes of thinking, he finally decided to take off his armor and go to sleep. It took him 30 minutes to fall asleep because he was still trying to make sense of that dream.

* * *

**A/N: I'll post the rest tomorrow maybe, but I'm not saying for sure.**


	2. Update (Please read this)

Hey everyone reading this. I know I said I'd add the rest of the chapters I have typed up, but I'm going to wait awhile before I do that. I read Ayane458's review and I'm going to edit my story a bit and I'm going to finish it before I put it on here and give you guys a daily or weekly chapters for this story. If you can't wait that long, I'm still going to post this on Deviantart like the other chapters that have already been typed up, but I'm going to edit this story when I've finished it because I get distracted easily and I'm lazy at times. I will guarantee you all that I'll post this story on here when its done and edited, but if you want to read it the way I write it, I'll leave a link to my deviantart if you want to see it. I'll post another update when I finish this story and start to edit it. until then... I'LL SE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**My Deviantart: ** **  
**


End file.
